


aromatherapy

by unniebee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unniebee/pseuds/unniebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in years, Jongdae has not one, but two alphas vying for his attentions. How is he ever going to chose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	aromatherapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wildjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/gifts).



It was a lovely spring morning, a Tuesday, when Jongdae realized it was coming.

If he’d been a little more awake, he probably would have realized it earlier, honestly. But Jongdae had never been much of a morning person, and he still wasn’t really used to having a regular schedule, a five-days-a-week, nine-to-five job. 

So it wasn’t until he was at his favorite cafe that he noticed, and then, it was only because he saw Kris’s eyes widen, his nostrils flare, as he was handing Jongdae his pastry and macchiato.

“...What?” Jongdae asked, a little bit bleary.

Kris cocked his head. “Are you...is it almost your time?”

Jongdae stopped. Blinked. Raised his eyes consideringly to the upper right corner of the room while he took stock of his own body.

Did he feel warm? Yeah, kind of. Did his lips feel dry? ...Yes, actually.

Was he partly swollen in his slacks, for no real reason?

...Damn.

“I guess it must be,” Jongdae grumbled. “I didn’t bring suppressant, either. Darn it.” He looked up into Kris’s eyes. “Am I _totally_ reeking?”

Kris took another deep breath, his eyes fluttering shut. “Mmm, not yet,” he muttered. His eyes opened again. “I think I only noticed because I know you so well.”

That was probably it. Despite the fact that Jongdae was an omega and Kris an alpha, they’d somehow become actual _friends_ back in university, managing to remain so through several years of Jongdae’s heats without screwing it up with sex. Kris’s scent was more home to him than any of the alphas Jongdae had let knot him in the past, and he knew Kris had to know his own just as well.

“Could be worse, then,” Jongdae murmured. “Hey, thanks for the head’s-up. See you later?” He held up his coffee-laden hand in an awkward approximation of a wave and turned to go, only to be stopped by Kris’s deep rasp.

“Jongdae. Hey.” Jongdae turned. Kris shot him a slightly crooked little smile. “Careful out there.”

“You got it, dude,” Jongdae said, just to reassure him. Worrywart.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

Having now lived through nearly ten years of heats, Jongdae had the routine down pretty well.

He put in his heat notice the moment he got into work, letting his bosses know it was coming and that he would be calling out for it sometime in the next few days. He’d swing by the convenience store later and pick up an extra bottle of suppressant and some more lube; he was nearly out of both. Other than that, there was nothing to do; it was just a matter of being prepared.

Jongdae was, though, very glad that his presentation to management was today, and not later in the week; he knew within a day or two the impending heat was going to make it very difficult to concentrate. Today, the signs were nothing more than a reason to roll his sleeves up to his elbows, a slight distraction when he shifted his weight and his plumped, sensitive cock rubbed against the fabric of his underwear.

A good chunk of management were alphas and betas, but the walls of the office were scent-dampened and the fans were always on, so if any of them picked up on his situation, no one said anything about it. And Jongdae was, by now, used to being surrounded by the heavy, sharp scent of alpha, the muted musk of beta. He wasn’t about to let it distract him. 

The presentation went well. Better, even, than Jongdae would have expected - his boosted hormone level had him feeling amped, confident, on top of his game. Too bad that kind of thing wasn’t really predictable, or regulatable; it would be nice to have that kind of a boost when he _really_ needed it.

After the presentation was finished and the room was clearing out, as Jongdae was cleaning up his materials, one of the managers he’d been training came up to him. “Hi,” the man said, and Jongdae looked up, and - oh.

Well then.

“Hi,” Jongdae said. His voice had gone a little bit low and breathy. Stupid impending heat. But the man - the _alpha_ \- in front of him was tall, and cute, and smelled faintly of citrus, bright and tantalizing.

“I just wanted to say - that was - You did really well,” the man stuttered. His clumsy speech was offset by a wide, gorgeous, slightly sheepish smile, and dancing honey-brown eyes.

Jongdae couldn’t help it - he smiled in return. “Thanks,” he said teasingly. “I practiced all night.”

A blink. “Oh. I didn’t mean...I’m sorry, of course you did well. This stuff is your job, isn’t it?” He scratched at the back of his head sheepishly. It was _adorable_. “I. um. I have some other questions. Are you free for lunch?”

Jongdae’s heart leaped in his chest. He carefully set down the papers he was holding before their rustling gave away his shaking hands. “I am,” he said. “Can I have your name, first?”

Wide eyes. “Oh! Right, sorry. Chanyeol. Um, Park Chanyeol.” He held his hand out. Jongdae took it, and tried not to shiver when Chanyeol’s broad palm slid warmly against his own, long fingers wrapping around the back of his hand. Did Chanyeol do that on purpose, or was that in Jongdae’s imagination?

Jongdae shook his hand firmly, making sure to meet Chanyeol’s eyes squarely. Chanyeol was standing kind of close, so he had to tilt his chin up. Jongdae tried not to think too much about how _big_ the other man was - his pheromones were probably spiking enough as it was. “Nice to meet you, Park Chanyeol,” he said. “If you’re buying, I’m available.”

Chanyeol lit up.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

Because Jongdae was a coffee addict, and because Kris let him use his employee discount, he had a tendency to stop by Kris’s work on the way home, as well. Today, he was bouncing in place as he waited in line, jittery enough that he probably shouldn’t be drinking more coffee and not caring. He’d had a _great_ day and he wanted to see Kris so he could tell him all about it.

When he got to the front of the line, Kris handed him his macchiato, already prepared, with an eyebrow raised so high it disappeared under his light-dyed fringe. “You’re leaking,” he said dryly.

Jongdae took the coffee, grinned widely, and did a little shimmy-dance in place. “I had a good day~” he sing-songed.

Kris’s second eyebrow rose to match his first. “I can see that. I’m off in ten minutes, go sit down and take several deep breaths.” He glanced over the sales floor, scanning the room the way he always did when Jongdae was getting close to a heat and his protective instincts were starting to flare. “And stop shaking your ass, you’re attracting attention.”

“I like attention,” Jongdae snarked back.

“And I _don’t_ like having to slam the customers’ faces into the wall, so will you calm down?” Kris growled. He pointed at the corner table nearest the counter. “Sit. Drink your coffee.”

“Mmm, so _forceful_ , Yifan,” Jongdae teased, and cackled when Kris glared at him. But he did as he was told, bopping over to the table and sitting with a flounce.

He became aware, as he sat, of a slight dampness high on his thighs, and squirmed a little to find a comfortable position. It couldn’t be helped - he’d spent a lovely lunch and then a good chunk of the afternoon talking with Chanyeol, the tall, awkward, but sexy as fuck new alpha manager. And Chanyeol, though he was very polite and did not make any _overtly_ sexual advances, was _definitely_ interested.

Maybe Jongdae wouldn’t have to spend this heat alone, for a change.

The macchiato was gone by the time Kris was pulling off his apron and ducking out from under the counter, calling goodbyes to co-workers and beelining for Jongdae. “C’mon, trouble,” he said. “Let’s get out of here.”

The second they walked out the door, though, Kris stopped, and turned to Jongdae with wide eyes. Blinking in confusion, Jongdae stopped as well, and looked up. “What?” he asked.

“ _Who is he?_ ” Kris practically snarled.

Whoa. Jongdae backed up a step, surprised by the uncharacteristic fervency in Kris’s tone. “Eesh, calm down, big guy,” he said soothingly. 

Kris huffed out a breath and shook himself off. “Sorry,” he growled, still too deep but more calmly. “The dampeners in there...I couldn’t smell it until we got outside.” He started forward again, his long stride clipped as always so that Jongdae’s shorter legs could keep up. “Seriously though, you _reek_. Who marked you?”

Jongdae turned his head and sniffed his own shoulder. Since he’d been practically bathing in it all day, it took him a moment to realize Kris was talking about the citrus scent. Chanyeol’s scent.

“Oh.” Jongdae smiled, heat rising to his cheeks. “A co-worker I met today. We went to lunch. He’s very nice.”

Kris’s face was doing the unreadable thing. “He wants to fuck you,” he said bluntly.

“I certainly hope so,” Jongdae shot back, doing another little happy dance.

“It’s not very nice of him to mark you without you realizing it,” Kris pointed out.

Sighing in fond exasperation, Jongdae jostled Kris with his shoulder. “It’s not as if I was being particularly subtle about my attraction, you know,” he pointed out. “I’m sure he probably figured it was okay.”

A frown. “He should have asked. You’re not an object to be _claimed._ ”

Honestly. “He asked if I was seeing anyone, and I told him no,” Jongdae said. “He didn’t ask if he could mark me, no, but I made it pretty darn clear I was interested. It’s _fine_ , Kris.” Actually, knowing Chanyeol had staked his claim like that made Jongdae a little bit wobbly inside, his stomach fluttering in excitement. It had been a _long_ time since he’d felt like this. “Hell, he probably only did it because I smelled like you.”

Kris blinked. “What do you mean?”

“The reason he asked in the first place was because he could smell an alpha on me. You’re the only one I spend any time with, so, it must be you. I even showed him a picture,” Jongdae said with a wink. “He said you were very handsome.”

Studying his face, Kris asked, “But you told him we’re just friends?”

“Yeah, of course. Why would I lie?” They reached Kris’s car, which is where they would normally part ways, Jongdae to finish his walk home and Kris to drive to his own, further away. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” Jongdae said cheerfully, turning to go.

“Dae, wait,” Kris said suddenly. Jongdae turned back. “You hungry? You’re gonna be housebound in a day or two, want to go get barbeque before you’re grounded? I’ll buy.”

Two free meals in one day. Awesome. “Sounds great!” Jongdae said, practically skipping back over and sliding into Kris’s car. 

Inside his car was one of the few places Jongdae could actually smell Kris, whose scent was so familiar to Jongdae after all these years that he was nearly noseblind to it. It was a darkly sweet scent, thick but subtle, like fresh-baked cookies and ground coffee. Jongdae took a deep breath and sighed contentedly, nestling into the seat as Kris started the car.

It was shaping up to be a good week.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

Wednesday morning saw Jongdae definitely feeling the impending heat, but not so badly yet that he couldn’t go to work. He just doused himself in scent suppressor, tucked the bottle into his jacket pocket, and took off at the same time as always, walking down the street to the coffee shop for his morning cup.

Despite the dampeners in the walls of the building and the liberal coating of suppressor, though, Kris’s head snapped up the moment Jongdae walked in. He motioned for Jongdae to take a seat rather than get in line, and Jongdae did as he was told, curious. 

A few minutes later, Kris came out from behind the counter, taking his apron off as he went. He sat down across from Jongdae, pushing the macchiato across the table. 

Jongdae reached for it and stopped. On the table next to the cup was a silver bracelet. Picking it up, Jongdae ran his thumb over the chain. 

“Kris...what...?”

Kris was silent, watching Jongdae with dark eyes. His heart thumping oddly, Jongdae examined the gift. It was gorgeous, shiny polished silver in a delicate but masculine design, joined by a brilliant, deep blue stone in an intricate setting.

"Is this a sapphire?" Jongdae asked.

Kris nodded. "Your birthstone."

His hands trembling, Jongdae put the bracelet down quickly, like it burned. If the gift had been anything but a bracelet, Jongdae would have thought nothing of it. But it was a bracelet, and a nice one, and Jongdae was about to go into heat, which meant...

"Is this a _courting gift_?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," Kris said, quiet but firm. "Please consider me." He bowed his head once.

Struck dumb, Jongdae could do nothing but stare for several long moments. Finally, he found his voice.

"We've been friends for half a decade," Jongdae said slowly. "You've seen me go through dozens of heats. What changed?"

Kris flushed, and immediately, Jongdae knew the answer.

"This is because of Chanyeol, isn't it," he accused. "Christ, Kris. I thought you knew better than to pull this kind of crap. You don't want me until it looks like someone else does, is that it? Fuck you," he spat.

"That's not true," Kris rumbled. "It's _not_. I've _always_ \- " He cut himself off, his flush spreading out towards his ears, but he kept his eyes steadily locked on Jongdae’s.

Jongdae couldn’t keep his confusion off his face. “What?” Kris’s lips flattened into a thin line, and somehow, Jongdae felt like he was missing something big here. “Seriously. What the hell does that mean, you’ve _always_. Always what?” He studied Kris carefully. “Always...wanted me?”

Kris hadn’t blinked yet. It was _weird_. “Yes,” he said. “Always. Since the beginning.”

This was news to Jongdae. “Why didn’t you ever say something?”

“I _did_ ,” Kris growled, finally breaking eye contact, his cheeks pinking further. “Right when we first met, don’t you remember? You laughed and brushed me off.” Jongdae blinked, trying to remember the conversation. It was a long time ago. “I can take a hint, Dae. I didn’t ask again. I thought if you ever became interested, you’d say something, but you never did.”

Fuck. Wait. No. _Fuck_. “I thought _you_ weren’t interested,” Jongdae exclaimed, possibly a little louder than was strictly necessary. “You joke about it all the time, but…” He trailed off as realization hit him. “You...weren’t joking, were you?”

A slight smile, small and self-deprecating. “No,” Kris confirmed. 

Seriously, what the _fuck_. “Okay,” Jongdae said, turning that little fact over in his head and trying to absorb it. “Okay. So you want to knot me. And have, for a while. So...My original question still stands. What changed?”

Kris shrugged. “The way you were talking about your coworker last night,” he murmured. “Everything you were gushing about. His height, his hands, his voice...I realized, a lot of what you were saying could describe me, too. So why not me? Why had you never looked at me that way?” Jongdae frowned, and opened his mouth, but Kris kept talking. “And then I realized what the difference was. Your coworker, Chanyeol, he was upfront about it. He let you know right away he was interested. He even _marked_ you. All these years, I’ve been waiting for _you_ to notice _me_ , but that’s not fair, is it? I can’t expect you to read my mind.” Kris took a deep breath. “So this is me telling you. Straight up. _I want you._ Please consider me for your upcoming heat.” 

The language was formal, but the tone, the look in Kris’s eyes was anything _but_. Jongdae stared, his insides dancing in all sorts of new and uncomfortable ways.

“Kris,” he murmured. “I...wow.” He bit his lip, and watched Kris’s eyes follow the motion, and realized Kris had always done that, and he’d never noticed. 

Apparently, he was an idiot.

Jongdae took a deep breath, and picked up the bracelet again. Kris’s eyes lit up, but then his expression fell again when Jongdae did not immediately put the bracelet on.

“I accept your token,” Jongdae murmured, the proper formal response. “And I will consider your offer.”

Kris blew out a long breath, his shoulders slumping. “Thank you,” he said. “That’s all I can ask.”

Jongdae slid the bracelet into his pocket, his mind racing. “Kris...Tell me the truth. What happens if I say no?” He met his best friend’s eyes. “Do I lose you?”

Dark eyes widened. “Oh, no,” Kris protested immediately. “No, of course not, what kind of a friend do you think I am? I went five years unrequited, that’s enough. If you say no, that’ll be the end of me… _pursuing_ you. But I’ll always be your friend.” Then, his eyes turned hesitant, and he bit his lip in a mirror of what Jongdae had just done. “But, um. Be aware that I’m probably never going to be real friendly with anyone you _do_ pick.”

That made Jongdae laugh. “You never were anyway,” he pointed out. “Which, now that I think about it, should have been a clue.” He sighed. “I’m sorry I never noticed. Honestly. I guess I’m really dense.”

A smile broke out over Kris’s face. “Yeah, kind of,” he teased. “But I could have been more clear. Back when we first met, I was...I had no idea how to approach you, honestly. I think I did it all wrong.” He nodded determinedly. “I’m fixing that now. And either way you decide, I’m really glad I finally said something. This has been weighing on me for a long time.” He glanced over Jongdae’s head at the clock. “Shit, you’d better get going.”

Jongdae stood, and Kris did too, walking with him to the door. Once they were outside, Kris caught Jongdae’s wrist and tugged him close.

He didn’t force the hug onto Jongdae, which Jongdae appreciated; stopping a few centimeters away and letting Jongdae close the rest of the distance. Jongdae did, wrapping his arms around Kris’s waist as Kris wrapped his around Jongdae’s back, breathing in his familiar scent. Kris held him a little longer than usual, squeezing him tighter, his face turned towards the juncture of Jongdae’s neck, and Jongdae closed his eyes and breathed in his familiar scent and made himself consider what it would be like to take Kris as a partner, maybe someday a mate.

The idea had appeal. Kris was the gentlest, most even-tempered alpha Jongdae had ever met, but he was definitely _alpha_ , big and strong and naturally dominant, with a wide protective streak and a territorial instinct that surfaced at odd moments. And Jongdae was accustomed to his face, to his body, so he hardly noticed anymore, but really, it was a strikingly handsome face, and a long, lean, attractive body. 

He’d also grown accustomed to the fullness of the front of Kris’s pants, it having pressed against him like this many times in the past. But now, with Kris presenting himself as a potential partner and not just a friend, Jongdae’s attention was brought to it again. He’d teased Kris so many times in the past about the way his fly always bulged away from his thighs, never thinking too much of it beyond _damn, that’s nice_. 

He was thinking about it now, wondering if Kris was as big as his perpetually stretched slacks hinted. Taking Kris to bed would be no hardship, that was for sure. 

But Jongdae couldn’t be certain that Kris’s promise it wouldn’t end their friendship was true. Even if Kris had the best of intentions, he couldn’t predict how he would react in reality, not really.

“You don’t have a lot of time left,” Kris murmured. His voice was deeper even than usual, rumbling through his chest and into Jongdae’s. “Today’s a short day for me, so I’ll meet you at your place after you get off, okay? You can give me your answer then.”

“Okay,” Jongdae whispered. His mind churning, Jongdae pulled away and murmured his goodbyes. Kris let him go, watching him until he turned the corner.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

About forty-five minutes in, Jongdae knew he was not going to get any work done that day.

He couldn’t stop thinking about his conversation with Kris, about the desperate note buried deep under his polite tone and the fervency hidden in his eyes. He pulled the bracelet out and set it on his desk, studying it. It was a beautiful thing, really, understated and classy, simple enough to be worn with casual clothes and expensive enough to be worn with formal. It was completely unlike anything Jongdae owned, and yet it matched nearly _everything_ Jongdae owned.

Clearly, it had been picked by someone who knew him inside and out. And that was exactly what was causing Jongdae’s internal conflict.

Because Kris was Jongdae’s best friend. One of his _only_ friends, honestly. And though, when Jongdae thought about it, he realized Kris was _totally_ his type and fucking him would probably be _amazing_ , it was just really, really hard to convince himself it would be worth the risk of something going wrong. Of _losing_ him.

On the other hand, Kris was right about one thing - he’d gone this long at Jongdae’s side, pining for him the whole time, vetting the alphas and betas who courted him and standing by while others helped Jongdae through his heats, ready to pick up the pieces afterwards when they left or Jongdae pushed them away. Jongdae didn’t owe him a yes, but it would be pretty shitty of him not to at least consider this seriously and answer respectfully.

Around midmorning, his scrambled thoughts were interrupted by Chanyeol, first by his scent drifting down the hall, and then the man himself. The tall alpha stopped in the doorway, his nostrils flaring, and his eyes darted around the room for a moment before landing on the bracelet.

“Oh,” he said, surprised. “I should have...You’re being courted?”

Damn. Jongdae nodded - Kris’s scent was probably all over him, which he now realized was most likely the point of that extra-long hug this morning. That sneaky bastard had marked him. 

Jongdae tried not to let that thought go to his head. He’d always had a weakness for being wanted.

“I haven’t accepted the proposal yet,” he murmured. And then, because Chanyeol had a box in his hands, Jongdae asked, “Why?”

Chanyeol handed over the box.

Sure enough, there was a bracelet inside. This one was strands of braided leather with carved stone beads, edgy and fun. It could not have been more different from Kris’s offering, but Jongdae instantly liked it.

“I can tell you have a heat coming soon,” Chanyeol rumbled, cheeks pink but eyes steady. “Please consider me, as well.”

As if Jongdae’s life wasn’t complicated enough. “I accept your offering,” he murmured, taking the bracelet out of the box and admiring it. “I will consider your proposal.”

“Awesome,” Chanyeol said. “Can I make one suggestion?”

Jongdae blinked. “Maybe?”

Chanyeol met his eyes. “Kiss me,” he said boldly. Jongdae gave him an incredulous look, but Chanyeol held up a hand. “Hear me out. Your friend, you said his name was Kris?” Jongdae nodded. “You’ve known him forever, right? He’s got an unfair advantage. So give me this one chance to show you why you should pick me.”

Jongdae hardly thought Kris had that much of an advantage, or that it was an _unfair_ one, since he’d been waiting for literally years. But he found Chanyeol’s bold bluntness to be very charming, and frankly, he was curious.

So he stood, and closed the door, and came within arm’s reach. “One,” he warned. “Make it count.”

Chanyeol took one step forward, wrapped his hands around Jongdae’s upper arms, and leaned down.

The kiss was open-mouthed and heated right from the start, and Jongdae couldn’t help it, he just _melted_. His arms slid around Chanyeol’s waist, and his posture went lax, molding himself to Chanyeol’s body.

Chanyeol made a deep, approving noise, his grip shifting to one that was stronger, more encompassing, as his lips worked against Jongdae’s. His body was hot and solid in Jongdae’s arms, his scent was intoxicating, and fuck, was that his cock pressing into Jongdae’s hip?

Yeah, that was exactly what it was, and from the feel of it Chanyeol had at least as much to offer in that department as Kris. Gasping, Jongdae broke away, and stared up at Chanyeol in shock.

Wiping his lips with one thumb, Chanyeol grinned. Any nervous awkwardness from previous encounters was totally gone; he looked like sex incarnate.

“Well?” he asked.

Jongdae huffed. “You make a compelling argument, sir,” he muttered, and Chanyeol chuckled. “I...I have to think about it.”

“Fair enough.” Chanyeol let him go and stepped away. Jongdae risked a glance at the front of his slacks and had to force himself not to moan aloud. “Think about it. I’ll be back later on to hear your decision.” He bowed playfully, straightened his suit, and let himself out of the office.

Jongdae’s legs were trembling as he sat back down, his thighs more than a little wet and his heart pounding too hard to be comfortable. He set Chanyeol’s bracelet next to Kris’s and stared at them.

Both gorgeous, both something he would wear all the time, but both completely different.

Sighing, Jongdae settled in to tackle what might be one of the hardest decisions of his life.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

Jongdae’s afternoon was even more useless than his morning. His heat was steadily building under his skin, making him restless, uncomfortable, some parts sticky and wet and some parts hot and dry and really, being in heat was _obnoxious_.

Of course it didn’t help that his _consideration_ of the two proposals had quickly devolved into full-on fantasizing. With the bracelets in front of him and the full weight of what they meant in his mind, he tried to imagine what each of them might be like in bed, how they might be different from each other, but even despite knowing Kris for as long as he had, he had no idea, really, how it would go. Kris had taken great pains over the years to keep that part of himself from Jongdae; they never talked about it, and Jongdae had never seen Kris with a partner. In that regard, Kris was as unknown a quantity as Chanyeol.

Jongdae felt like somehow the answer should be obvious, but it _really_ wasn’t. Even taking his long term friendship with Kris out of consideration didn’t help, because now that Jongdae’s attention had been drawn to it, he was thinking about the warmth of Kris’s touch, the length of his legs, the shape of his lips. But as soon as he started to think to himself _okay, I guess I’ll go with silver_ , he looked at the leather and stone bracelet and was forcibly reminded of Chanyeol’s tongue tracing out his teeth, the contrast between his nervous, awkward flirting and the assured sexuality of his grip, his mouth.

It was getting late, but not late enough to justify leaving yet. The minutes ticked by painfully slowly, and Jongdae loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves as the heat in his office started to rise. The images that were flashing through his mind were starting to become muddled, until Jongdae wasn’t even really sure which one of them he was fantasizing about anymore.

With shaky hands, Jongdae clasped the silver bracelet around his left wrist, and then wiggled the leather one onto his right. He held his hands out in front of him, palms up, and watched his own pulse beat in his wrists as he tried to figure out what he was going to do.

No answer came to him. Just more and more mental images of long limbs, strong hands, big cocks graced with wide, throbbing knots. His heat was about to climb out of his throat and Jongdae still hadn’t made his decision - what was he going to do?

A knock on the door sounded. Jongdae jumped and looked up as Chanyeol stuck his head in tentatively.

“Holy shit,” Chanyeol muttered under his breath, eyes widening. He stepped inside the office and quickly closed the door. “You’re in some kinda way, aren’t you?”

Jongdae took a deep, shuddering breath. It was a mistake - Chanyeol’s sharp scent raced into his lungs and curled around his swollen cock, making him jerk and moan. “I’m sorry,” he panted, his hands curling fists into his slacks for lack of anything else to do. “I haven’t decided.”

If Chanyeol heard him, he didn’t acknowledge it. “You smell like a five-star buffet,” he growled. “You’ve gotta get out of here.” He eyed Jongdae, half hungry and half concerned. “You’re in no shape to drive. Do you have a ride?”

Jongdae got to his feet, groaning under his breath when the change in angle made warm slickness drip down his thighs. “I walk,” he muttered, his hands fluttering towards his crotch with the instinct to disguise his straining need. Not that there was really any point - Chanyeol, and anyone else who got close enough to smell him, could already tell he was desperately hard. 

“You _walk?_ Shit.” Chanyeol started stripping off his suit coat. “Not today you’re not, you’ll get jumped before you’re out of sight of the building. I’ll take you home.” He draped his coat over Jongdae’s shoulders.

Jongdae stared up at him. Suddenly he was completely _enveloped_ in Chanyeol’s bright, clean scent, and the sensation made him so giddy, it took him too long to realize that was the point - disguising Jongdae’s too-distinctive, too-enticing omega-in-heat scent from others.

“Thanks,” Jongdae whispered, ashamed to be such a nuisance but grateful for Chanyeol’s help. “It’s not far.”

Chanyeol nodded. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

It wasn’t quite the end of the workday yet, so mostly people were still in their offices, and no one noticed Chanyeol ushering Jongdae out the door with a hand hovering behind his back, guiding without touching. Jongdae was thankful for that - considering he was wearing Chanyeol’s slightly oversized blazer over his shoulders, the rumor mill would probably go nuts.

They got outside and to Chanyeol’s car, and Jongdae sat down gingerly, all too aware that his fluids were starting to seep through his slacks. He perched on one hip to keep his rear from soiling the seat, which unfortunately tilted his throbbing erection towards Chanyeol, and though Chanyeol was too polite to say anything, he definitely, _definitely_ noticed, tearing dark eyes away from the sight as he wet his lips.

“Where do you live?” Chanyeol asked. Jongdae told him, watching him roll his shirt sleeves up to his elbows with the rising temperature, watching his hands wrap around the gear shift and his thighs move as he pressed the accelerator, watching the lovely soft bulge in the front of his trousers getting larger and harder the longer he was in Jongdae’s presence. He was fucking _gorgeous_ and Jongdae couldn’t help but think it would be an _excellent_ idea to drag Chanyeol up to his apartment and ride out his heat in Chanyeol’s lap.

The walk to work was not long, so in a car it took barely any time at all. Chanyeol parked in the lot and turned to look Jongdae in the eye.

“You’re wearing my bracelet,” he pointed out. “But you’re also wearing his. What does that mean?”

Jongdae blew out a long breath. “It means I’m an indecisive piece of shit,” he grumbled. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I’d understand if you withdrew your offer.” He held out the hand with Chanyeol’s bracelet on it, fully expecting Chanyeol to take it back.

He didn’t. Instead, he took Jongdae’s hand, a pressed a wet, heated kiss to the knuckles, sending Jongdae’s already dangerously unstable heartbeat racing in his chest. “It’s your right to take as long as you like,” he murmured. “Do you want me to leave, or come up with you?”

Fuck. That was the fucking question, wasn’t it? “Come up with me,” Jongdae practically whimpered. “I’m not guaranteeing anything...but…”

“Of course,” Chanyeol said hurriedly, but he lit up anyway, his smile bright and gorgeous.

They got out of the car, Jongdae still wrapped in Chanyeol’s coat to disguise his scent, and climbed the stairs. Only when they were nearly at the top, and a familiar sweet, dark scent reached Jongdae’s nose, did he remember that Kris was going to meet him after work as well.

_Fuck_. How could he have forgotten that?!

It was too late, though. Chanyeol had caught the scent, his nose lifting and an unconscious growl rumbling in his chest, and if he had noticed, then Kris had too. There was no backing out. Jongdae was about to get both alphas face-to-face.

He did hand Chanyeol back his coat, though, before they reached the top of the stairs and Kris saw him wearing it. Chanyeol silently took it and folded it over his arm, his smile gone now and his jawline set determinedly.

Sure enough, Kris was slouched next to Jongdae’s door, his body line long and elegant and defeated. “I guess you decided,” he said as Chanyeol and Jongdae reached the top of the stairs.

“He hasn’t, actually,” Chanyeol said, before Jongdae could say anything. Kris blinked in surprise, standing up straighter. “You must be Kris. I’m Chanyeol.” He held out his hand, his eyes locked on Kris’s.

Kris eyed him for a moment, looking him up and down, then straightened up to his full height, his shoulders rolling back and his chin lifting. “Chanyeol,” he greeted, taking Chanyeol’s hand in a grip Jongdae could see the strength of from here. Chanyeol smiled at him too-politely, his own grip tightening until the muscles of his forearms stood out. 

Jongdae swallowed thickly. Those were two _very_ big hands, and the full-contact way they wrapped around each other told him both alphas were trying to make the other one back down. If Jongdae didn’t do something soon, there was going to be a full-out dominance battle outside his apartment. 

He slipped past them, fumbling for his keys, and trying not to get too worked up by the quickly rising scent of _alpha_. It was a losing battle; both of them smelled _delicious_ , citrus and spice. It called Jongdae’s heat to the surface, tightening his gut and blurring the edges of his vision.

“Let’s not do this in the hallway,” he said shakily, somehow managing to get the door open. He stumbled as he was toeing his shoes off, and warm hands caught him. Jongdae looked up to see Kris behind him, gently setting him back on his feet. “Thanks,” he muttered.

Kris’s hands slid over Jongdae’s wrists, tracing out the two bracelets. “You waffling again?” he asked softly.

Hah. “You know me,” Jongdae agreed, tugging off his loosened tie and yanking open his first two buttons. The room was way too hot, the triple presences of two alphas and Jongdae’s own heat feeling suffocating. “I am the king of indecision.” 

“What can we do to help you decide?” Chanyeol asked, kicking off his own shoes and hanging his suit coat on the rack.

Kris visibly bristled at him, shoulders tightening and hands clenching into fists. “Not be a pushy bastard, how about,” he snarled.

Jongdae’s jaw dropped. Never before in his _life_ had he heard Kris get pissy like that. And...fuck, his voice was _deep_ , with a raspiness Jongdae had never found sexy until just this moment, but he had a feeling he was never going to hear it the same way again after this.

As deep as Kris’s voice was, Chanyeol’s was deeper when he rounded on Kris. “You _had_ your chance,” he growled, getting right up in Kris’s face. He was standing as tall as he could be, towering in the small room, but still Kris was just a little bit taller, looking down his nose at Chanyeol. “You had _years_ of chances. If you _really_ wanted him, you would have taken him by now.”

“ _He isn’t a thing to be taken,_ ” Kris hissed, planting both hands in Chanyeol’s chest and shoving. Chanyeol shoved back, and the next thing Jongdae knew, the two alphas were locked together and wrestling across the room, pushing and pulling.

Jongdae heaved in a gasping breath, his skin prickling all over and his senses going haywire from the amount of testosterone in the air. His hands were scrabbling at the buttons of his shirt in between desperately rubbing at his swollen cock. Neither action was particularly efficient but Jongdae was unable to keep his concentration long enough to complete one or the other.

He watched in helplessly aroused awe as the two alphas struggled, each attempting to overpower the other. They were fairly evenly matched, and displayed a combined strength that made Jongdae’s gut clench. He’d never had _one_ alpha like this, let alone _two_ , and watching them fight over him had him torn between upset and arousal.

Finally managing to get a good grip on his wrists, Chanyeol slammed Kris to the wall and pinned him there. Kris pushed, but when it came to upper body strength, Chanyeol clearly had him beat, his biceps and chest flexing impressively in his thin dress shirt and he shoved Kris’s wrists back against the wall. Kris snarled, and Jongdae nearly leaped forward, his heart clenching at seeing his longtime friend in such a position.

He needn’t have worried. Once Kris figured out he was not going to win with arm strength, he writhed wildly until he was able to get one incredibly long leg hooked behind Chanyeol’s knee. Jongdae watched in shock as his normally gentle friend forcefully twisted out of Chanyeol’s grip and flipped their positions, pinning Chanyeol in place. Chanyeol fought back, fingers curled harshly around Kris’s bony shoulders, but Kris wasn’t letting him use his arms to gain an advantage, instead keeping him pinned with his much stronger lower body. Kris forced a thick thigh between Chanyeol’s knees, knocking him off-balance just enough that he couldn’t get free no matter how he writhed against Kris’s hold.

And Chanyeol _writhed_ , as violently as Kris had moments ago, or moreso, straining to get free. His breath coming in harsh gasps, Kris held him in place, slamming his hips forward to keep him pinned, calves and thighs and ass flexing hard enough that Jongdae could see it even through his jeans. It clearly displayed the amount of power Kris could call up to fuck him, and Jongdae moaned, digging the heel of his hand into his cock to try and relieve the pressure.

“You fucking - ” Kris didn’t finish his thought, instead surging forward and digging his teeth into the juncture of Chanyeol’s neck and shoulder, blunt but hard. Chanyeol was still writhing, but Kris didn’t let go, pinning Chanyeol thoroughly down. 

Chanyeol _snarled_ , his head falling back against the wall, and he looked _furious_ but Jongdae could see some of the fight drain from his limbs. It was such a primitive thing, but Jongdae was pretty sure neither alpha was using much of their higher brain function at the moment.

Kris’s hips rolled forward. Chanyeol made a choked noise, his eyes falling shut. And Jongdae realized with startled shock that both alphas were _raging_ hard, two thick bulges nearly evenly matched in size and rubbing roughly against each other. 

And suddenly, Jongdae knew, clear as day, what he wanted.

“Stop,” he called out breathlessly, still working his shirt off his body with clumsy fingers. Neither seemed to hear him, wrapped up in each other, so Jongdae twisted his shirt off his shoulders and let it drop as he moved to get between them. With the shirt went the last of Chanyeol’s disguising scent, and Jongdae was now reeking so badly he could smell himself. He put a hand on each shoulder and repeated, “ _Stop!_ ”

It was the touch that broke through. Both alphas halted and stared at him, wearing matching expressions - heaving breath, flushed skin, blackened eyes. Suddenly feeling pinned under the combined force of their gazes, Jongdae curled his fingers into their shirts to keep himself upright as his knees threatened to give out.

Kris pulled his teeth out of Chanyeol’s neck, leaving behind a crescent of reddened marks. He let go of Chanyeol’s collar and reached out, and Jongdae found himself yanked between them, suddenly enveloped in the scent of alpha and surrounded by firm, hot flesh.

Four hands and two mouths landed on his body at once. Jongdae cried out in shock as sensation swamped him, his senses blurring. He reached blindly forward, tugging on Kris’s shirt as his heat roared up under his skin. Kris held him tightly, inhaling his scent with his nose pressed to his neck before kissing him firmly, protectively. Jongdae whined into his mouth and scrabbled clumsily at his clothes.

Instinctively, Kris pushed forward, trying to get closer. It pressed Jongdae completely flush against Chanyeol, and Jongdae whined at the heat, the pressure, the lips mouthing possessively against the nape of his neck. 

“Have you chosen?” Chanyeol growled, very soft and very deep in Jongdae’s ear.

“No,” Jongdae gasped against Kris’s mouth. He reached down, covered Chanyeol’s hands around his waist with one of his own. “And I won’t.” Pulling back enough to look Kris in the eyes, Jongdae begged, “Please, both of you, stay with me. _Help_ me.”

Kris’s eyes slid to the side, over his shoulder, and Jongdae knew he was looking at Chanyeol. He turned his head to watch as they had some kind of alpha-conversation that seemed to consist mostly of eyebrows.

“Well?” Kris finally asked, his voice rumbling all the way through Jongdae’s body and into Chanyeol’s. “Can you handle having another knot in the bed?”

Chanyeol lifted his chin in challenge. “If you can, I can,” he shot back.

They stared at each other for a long moment, and Jongdae held his breath. 

Finally, Kris’s lip quirked up in a small smile, and Chanyeol made a low noise and leaned forward. The kiss over Jongdae’s shoulder was openmouthed and harsh, bared teeth and bitten lips, equal parts lust and dominance. 

Jongdae’s entire lower body _throbbed_ with need. Instinct had him arching his back, his hands crawling up Kris’s chest as his hips pushed back into Chanyeol’s thighs. Damnit, why were they both so _tall_ , he wanted to feel their cocks against him but his legs were too damn short.

A low gasp as the two alphas separated, and then Chanyeol turned Jongdae around, falling back against the wall and tugging Jongdae down on top of him. His legs spread, his knees bent, and Jongdae found himself straddling one thigh, lifted up such that his toes were barely touching the ground, with the hot, hard line of Chanyeol’s cock pressing into his hip. He whimpered loudly, burying his face in Chanyeol’s shoulder and grinding down on his thigh, rolling his hips in a big motion that put both his throbbing cock and his leaking ass in contact with the firm flesh.

Chanyeol’s shoulder moved, the muscle shifting under Jongdae’s cheek as he reached forward, and then Kris was pressing against Jongdae’s back, long arms caging both Jongdae and Chanyeol to the wall and breath hot on Jongdae’s neck. Jongdae didn’t know exactly what Chanyeol did, but his shoulder moved again, and whatever it was resulted in Kris’s hips sliding onto Chanyeol’s long thigh behind Jongdae, a second cock pressing hot and huge against Jongdae’s ass.

“Oh god,” Jongdae gasped, writhing frantically between them. “Fuck me, _please_ fuck me, I can’t take it anymore, I need a knot in me _now_.”

Soft lips mouthed at the shell of Jongdae’s ear. “Do you have a preference which knot?” Kris growled against his skin.

Jongdae shook his head, shuddering as Chanyeol ground his thigh up higher, lifting him from the ground. “Either. _Both._ Just someone, _please_.”

"Greedy," Chanyeol murmured, amused. "Do you seriously think you're going to be able to take two knots?" He leaned down and dug his teeth into the ear Kris wasn't licking at. "These are not small cocks we're talking about."

Ohgod. "I know," Jongdae whined, "but _please_."

"Let's start with one," Kris rumbled. "Bedroom. _Now_." He pulled away, and Jongdae slid back down to the ground, his legs shaky.

Kris knew where the bedroom was, of course, and was already on his way, his shirt coming up off his head as he moved. Jongdae blindly groped for Chanyeol's wrist as he watched Kris strip, tugging the bigger man behind him.

There was something to be said for Kris's self-assurance, for his straightforwardness. He was already down to just his boxer briefs by the time Jongdae and Chanyeol made it to the bedroom, and those came off as Jongdae closed the door, slid unceremoniously down stupidly long legs.

"Holy fuck," Jongdae whimpered, because Kris was fucking _incredible_ , all golden skin and lean muscle. Chanyeol must have thought so too, because as Kris leaned down to untangle his discarded underpants from his feet, he took a few steps forward and brashly groped Kris's ass.

Kris stopped, half-bent over, and shot a dark look over his shoulder. "Excuse you," he murmured.

Chanyeol grinned. "Got a problem?"

A growl. "Yeah, I got a problem." Kris kicked the garment away and stood, turning to face them. His cock was thick and stiff and rose up at an angle from his thighs, and Jongdae's knees gave out. He collapsed back against the closed door, eyes wide and saliva pooling under his tongue. "You're still wearing clothes, that's a _problem_."

"Pushy pushy," Chanyeol teased, but he started working on his own clothes. Kris's eyes slid to Jongdae, and Jongdae swallowed, feeling pinned by the lust in his expression. How he'd never noticed it before, Jongdae had no idea. Maybe Kris was just that good at hiding it. 

Kris beckoned him, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. And though his legs felt like jelly, Jongdae managed to get his feet back under him and cross the room, stepping into Kris's arms. Unclothed, his skin felt like a furnace under Jongdae's hands.

Licking his lips, Jongdae reached down and wrapped his fingers tentatively around Kris's length. Fuck, he was fucking _big_ , Jongdae had _never_ had a cock like that before. The very idea made his hole flutter around nothing, made his cock jerk and his hips rock fruitlessly.

Slowly, almost _carefully_ , Kris pressed his hips forward, pushing his cock through the ring of Jongdae's fingers. It was such a small motion, but Jongdae groaned and dropped to his knees.

"Dae," Kris murmured, surprised. Jongdae licked a stripe up the underside of Kris’s cock and moaned again as the taste of Kris's alpha pheromones exploded on his tongue. It was just like he smelled, but a little more bitter, a little more dark. Fucking _delicious_. He braced his other hand on Kris's thigh and did it again, sucking lightly on the head.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Jongdae pulled away with a little gasp and looked up. Chanyeol stepped into his field of vision, just as tall and naked and beautiful as Kris, but paler, and slightly broader. His cock was longer than Kris's, if not quite as thick, and flushed bright red. With a small noise of lust, Jongdae reached for it. Both alphas chuckled at him.

Jongdae sucked Chanyeol's cock into his mouth, and Chanyeol stopped laughing. His hands cupped Jongdae's head, fingers twisting in his hair.

Warmth settled behind Jongdae's back, and Jongdae stopped laving at Chanyeol's dick long enough to look over his shoulder. Kris, kneeling behind him, smiled wickedly. "Let's get you out of these," he murmured, his hands going for Jongdae's belt.

It took a little doing, but Jongdae managed to keep his mouth mostly on Chanyeol's cock while Kris stripped his soaked slacks and completely destroyed briefs off his legs. The moment Jongdae was bare and the clothes were tossed aside, huge hands slid over his skin, from chest to stomach to thighs to cock, and then around to his ass, squeezing and kneading. "Shit," Kris growled in his ear. "You're such a tiny thing, you'll never take both of us."

"Fucking _try me_ ," Jongdae gasped, his thighs spreading. He tilted his hips back, presenting himself to Kris even as he swallowed Chanyeol's cock down even deeper than before.

"Damn," Chanyeol moaned. "You heard him. Better get him nice and open." He dug his fingers into Jongdae's hair and pushed gently forward, his thighs and stomach trembling with the effort of staying under control. Jongdae whined pitifully and let his jaw drop, loving the stretch Chanyeol's cock forced upon his lips because it made it too easy to imagine what it would feel like stretching his ass.

Kris leaned close. "Just so you know," he murmured, "you're allowed to change your mind anytime." But his hands were sliding down between Jongdae's thighs now, his fingertips gliding through his slickness and brushing against his hole. One finger gently circled the rim, and Jongdae cried out, muffled by Chanyeol's cock down his throat. 

The finger pushed inside, sinking in all the way, until Kris's knuckles were pressed to Jongdae's ass. And _fuck_ , his fingers were _thick_ , was that really only _one_? Jongdae moaned loudly, grinding back onto the intrusion, and both alphas echoed his moan with deep moans of their own.

Kris pumped the digit in and out of him a few times, but they both knew Jongdae was going to need a lot more than that, so it wasn’t long before he added a second, and then quickly a third finger. Jongdae arched, feeling strung-out from the effort of pushing forward onto Chanyeol’s cock and back onto Kris’s fingers at the same time. Filthy, lewd squelching noises filled the room as Kris moved his hand.

Suddenly, Kris gave his hand a sharp twist, and Jongdae _wailed_ , everything inside him pulling tight against the sudden onslaught of stimulation. Above him, Chanyeol groaned low and deep, and his control over his hips broke. He thrust forward into Jongdae’s mouth, way too deep, and Jongdae choked and had to stop moving and concentrate on breathing through his nose for a moment. Chanyeol’s long cock was stretched so far down his throat Jongdae imagined he could feel it in his lungs, and it felt so big, way _too_ big. 

Too late, Jongdae realized that was because Chanyeol’s knot was beginning to form, a rock of flesh pressing down Jongdae’s tongue. Jongdae whimpered, because Chanyeol could not have been very far into his knot, not this quickly, but it was already so big that it filled Jongdae’s mouth nearly to capacity. He tried to suck on it, but he couldn’t close his mouth well enough to get suction, and had to pull back, gasping for air.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol hissed, wrapping his fingers around his base and squeezing tightly. With his cock but a few centimeters from Jongdae’s face, Jongdae got an up-close and personal view of it pulsing with arousal, a bead of precome leaking from the tip and dripping down the straining shaft. “Get him on the bed, before…”

Kris pulled his hand out of Jongdae’s ass with a wet noise. Going from filled to empty at both ends made Jongdae whimper pitifully, squirming in place with the need to get something inside him. With his dry hand, Kris urged Jongdae forward, up onto his knees. “Go,” he murmured, as Chanyeol reached down. Jongdae let Chanyeol pull him to his feet and tug him onto the bed.

Chanyeol yanked Jongdae down on top of him as he flopped down, and Jongdae gasped as Chanyeol’s hard, half-knotted cock pressed unforgivingly into his belly. He squirmed until his own was laid out alongside, tried one experimental thrust and moaned in delirious pleasure. Chanyeol’s stomach was taut under his cock and the bulge of Chanyeol’s knot rubbed harshly against his length. There wasn’t any slick here though, save for sweat and a little precome, and Jongdae quickly curled forward, sliding his wet ass up onto Chanyeol’s cock and rolling his hips down.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Chanyeol spat, back arching. He wrapped strong hands around Jongdae’s hips and thrust up, his cockhead bumping into Jongdae’s balls from behind and his partial knot grinding right into Jongdae’s perineum, pressing hard into Jongdae’s prostate from the outside.

Jongdae cried out and swivelled his hips harder, riding Chanyeol’s cock desperately. In moments, he was coming, exploding over Chanyeol’s stomach and even up onto his chest with the force of his release.

It took the edge off, and some of the haze in Jongdae’s mind cleared. He swallowed down an excess of saliva and attempted to catch his breath, meeting Chanyeol’s gaze. His coworker-turned-lover was staring up at him in awe, lips softly parted and eyes wide.

“Sorry?” Jongdae panted.

“Don’t be sorry,” Chanyeol growled. “Do _not_ be sorry. Holy _fuck_ , Jongdae.” He glanced to the side, and Jongdae remembered Kris, and looked where he was looking.

Kris was leaning against the wall, one hand locked around the base of his cock and his eyes locked on the bed. When they looked at him, he smiled a little and came forward, crawling up onto the bed behind Jongdae. Jongdae had enough time to think _I wonder how this is going to work_ before Kris wrapped one hand around his hip and planted the other in between his shoulderblades. 

The next thing Jongdae knew, his face was shoved down into Chanyeol’s chest, his ass hiked up into the air. Kris pushed Chanyeol’s knees down just as Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s back, and then there was something thick and blunt pressing up to Jongdae’s entrance.

Jongdae dug his hands into Chanyeol’s shoulders and moaned long and loud in Chanyeol’s neck as Kris pushed into him, working him open with slow, short thrusts that got deeper and deeper and _deeper_ until Jongdae’s body was _singing_ with it.

When Kris _finally_ bottomed out, his hips pressing into Jongdae’s ass and holding steady, Jongdae squirmed needily on his cock and whimpered with the sensation of being full. Hands on his arms tugged him up slightly, and then Chanyeol was kissing him, licking harshly into Jongdae’s mouth as if he was trying to swallow those moans himself. A tiny part of Jongdae’s mind wondered if that was a domination thing, but that little thought was quickly drowned out by a wordless cry for _more_ by the rest of his aching body.

“Are you going to fuck him,” Chanyeol growled over Jongdae’s shoulder, “or do I need to do it?”

“You can shut your goddamn mouth,” Kris snarled, but he pulled back all the way and _slammed_ forward, knocking a short, gratified scream out of Jongdae’s mouth. As he pulled back again, his thick cock dragging deliciously against Jongdae’s walls, Jongdae lifted his head just enough to mouth _thank you_ at Chanyeol. Chanyeol winked at him, and Jongdae had enough time for a fleeting, breathless grin, before the next thrust knocked it off his face, replaced with a gasp of ecstasy.

It was the last rational thought, the last controlled movement, Jongdae was able to make for quite a while. Kris’s thrusts were steady and deep and strong, _satisfying_ in a way no cock he’d ever had before had been. It was too much to try and actively respond, so Jongdae could only voice his enjoyment loudly and wordlessly and cling to Chanyeol for grounding.

Kris was already so thick, when his knot started to grow, it stretched him past anything he’d ever taken before - except maybe that ridiculously oversized knotted dildo Baekhyun had given him back in university as a gag gift. Jongdae had spent a couple of wild solo heats with that thing, but it couldn’t compare to a real knot, and Kris’s was so deliciously thick, the pleasure was already making Jongdae start to tear up.

As his knot swelled, each thrust by necessity got shorter and shorter. Soon it was too big to pull out, and Kris collapsed forward with a deep, groundshaking groan, the first noise he’d made in a while. It pressed Jongdae down flat into Chanyeol, his still stone-hard and part-knotted cock digging into Jongdae’s stomach. Kris’s hands landed on either side of Chanyeol’s shoulders, and his mouth pressed to the back of Jongdae’s neck, and Jongdae could feel him panting harshly, his chest heaving against Jongdae’s back.

“Jongdae,” Kris breathed against his skin. Jongdae swallowed, and reached for his hand, covering Kris’s fingers with his own. He arched his back, not able to move much but wanting that knot as deep in him as possible. Kris slipped forward more and moaned like he was dying, and Jongdae felt him pulsing, rapidly getting bigger and bigger and _bigger_ and then Kris was coming, pumping hotly into him, hips jerking and mouth open in a silent scream against Jongdae’s nape.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Jongdae moaned, the pressure of Kris’s pulsing knot right against his prostate making his second orgasm well up under his skin, ready to burst. He rocked his hips as best he could, trying to grind himself into it, but Kris’s knot was _so_ big he didn’t have a very good range of motion.

Chanyeol came to his rescue, moving his hips for the first time since Kris had entered Jongdae, working himself around until his cock was pressed right against Jongdae’s and grinding up. He was still a little slick with Jongdae’s own fluids, and the friction on every part of Jongdae’s trapped cock sent shocks of lightning bursting up Jongdae’s skin.

Each little movement he made rubbed every sensitive part of him against one or both alphas, and it didn’t take long before Jongdae was catapulted over the edge a second time, legs squirming and body twitching, practically _squealing_ with the intensity of it.

By the time his senses came back, Kris was no longer pulsing inside him and Chanyeol was no longer thrusting, both alphas staying still and holding him through his release. When he collapsed, two mouths found his skin at once, Chanyeol's on his forehead and Kris's behind his ear.

"You alright?" Chanyeol murmured against his skin. 

Jongdae nodded, shakily attempting to catch his breath.

Behind him, Kris's nose brushed the shell of his ear. "How's your heat?" he asked.

Jongdae closed his eyes and took stock of his body. "Simmering," he admitted. "Still there, but it's not _screaming_ at me right at the moment." He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and arched his back just a little, just to make Kris's knot move inside him, press against him. "God, you feel so _good_."

Two low chuckles, Chanyeol's just a bit deeper than Kris's. "Is he nice and big inside you?" Chanyeol asked, his tone shaded with lust and teasing. "Was he worth waiting all these years for?"

Kris growled wordlessly. Jongdae narrowed his eyes blearily, trying to figure out what kind of game Chanyeol was playing. Chanyeol's smile was gorgeously unhelpful. "Yes," he said firmly. "He was."

A content hum rumbled through his back. Jongdae glanced over his shoulder and found Kris smiling at him, gentle and familiar. The smile faded a little as Kris's eyes slid over Jongdae's shoulder, and he looked back to see Chanyeol watching them with an odd look on his face.

"What?" he asked.

A smile, bright and genuine. "You two are cute," Chanyeol said. He wriggled a little, getting further underneath them, and it jostled Kris inside Jongdae, making them both gasp. Big hands slid over Jongdae's thighs, reached up in a way that could only have been groping Kris's ass, and then trailed back down, tracing out the lines where their bodies met. "So, Jongdae...earlier, you said you wanted _both_ knots." He cocked an eyebrow. "How serious was that?"

Jongdae stopped.

Blinked.

Considered this thought very, very carefully.

"I...I'd be willing to try?" he said breathlessly. 

Another wide, gorgeous grin. "I was hoping you'd say that." His fingers wormed in between their bodies, stroking at the skin.

Kris reached down and grabbed one of his wrists, halting him. "If you hurt him," he said, his voice very solemn, "I will hurt _you_."

Chanyeol met his eyes squarely. "I would never hurt him," he promised, his eyes and tone just as solemn. "I swear it."

Jongdae's breath caught. It was the most serious he'd seen Chanyeol be, and it made him a little bit giddy, in an odd way. He leaned down and kissed him, more slowly than before, and Chanyeol moaned softly into his mouth and kissed back, his fingers resuming their search.

Chanyeol hummed thoughtfully, and his arms came up, enveloping both Jongdae and Kris. "Hang on," he murmured into Jongdae's mouth, and then he was pushing up, tilting. With a low noise of surprise, Kris reached around Jongdae to grasp Chanyeol's shoulders, and with Jongdae sandwiched between the two of them they managed to roll until all three were laying on their sides on the bed. Somehow they managed it _without_ Kris separating from Jongdae, but it jostled them, reminding Jongdae rather deliciously that Kris's knot was still snugly stuffed inside him. Kris's arm snaked under Jongdae's neck, pillowing his head, and Chanyeol, now free to move, pulled back just a bit.

"Comfy?" he asked, and Jongdae blushed a little and nodded, cuddling further back into Kris. Chanyeol's lovely torso was practically covered in Jongdae's half-dried come. He didn't seem to mind, if he even noticed. "Good. You have lube?"

Jongdae blinked at him. "I'm in heat, Chanyeol," he pointed out.

"No, he's right," Kris murmured from behind him. "You're wet enough for one knot, but if you seriously want to try _two_ , we'll need all the help we can get." The hand resting over Jongdae's ribs lifted and gestured. "Bottom drawer of the dresser, in the wooden box."

Chanyeol grinned and slid off the bed, crouching next to it to look. Jongdae craned his neck to look back over his shoulder. "How do _you_ know that?" he asked.

Kris smiled and pecked his cheek. "How many times have I helped you clean your room?" he asked. "Your hiding places are not particularly subtle, you know."

That made Jongdae's face flame. "Oh my god. How many times did you come across..."

A chuckle. "Your toybox? Once was enough to fuel my fantasies for a while." He winked, and Jongdae whined in embarrassment and hid his face. Warm fingers turned his face back up and around again. "Dae, my knot is currently buried as deep inside you as it can get, if you hadn't noticed," he rumbled, amused. "Why, of all things, does _that_ embarrass you?"

"I don't know, man," Chanyeol said as he climbed back onto the bed, Jongdae's newly purchased bottle of lube in his hands. "That is an _impressive_ collection. Some of those things are downright _frightening_." Jongdae squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face in his hands as both of them chuckled at him. "I think our boy here is a size queen." Chanyeol's voice was closer now, his heat and scent rolling over Jongdae in a soft wave. 

"Maybe," Jongdae mumbled into his hands.

Kris rolled his hips a little, grinding his knot against Jongdae's walls. Jongdae gasped softly, and Kris said, "That would explain the lack of complaining. I don't think I've _ever_ had a partner not at least say something."

"You _are_ pretty big," Chanyeol acquiesced, as he upended the bottle over his hand. "I was impressed, even if Jongdae wasn't."

"Ha. Thanks." Kris reached over Jongdae's body and patted Chanyeol's hip. "You want it next?"

"You wish, man," Chanyeol shot back. Kris snorted. "I'll think about it. Right now, we have a cute little omega to wreck." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, taking some of the sting out of his words. "You ready?" he asked Jongdae.

Jongdae nodded. Kris slid his hand down Jongdae's thigh to behind his knee, and hiked up his leg, helping him to hold it up to his chest. It left him very exposed and Jongdae felt his flush start to grow down his neck to his collar.

His eyes locked on Jongdae's, Chanyeol reached down and gently probed around the connection between their bodies with wet fingers. "Dang," he murmured, "you really _are_ big. Fuck, that's so hot." He traced out Jongdae's stretched rim, rubbing gently at his perineum, making Jongdae gasp, feeble jolts of arousal twitching his spent cock. "Shit, I can feel his knot inside you." 

Kris hummed again, his lips pressed gently and possessively to the back of Jongdae's neck. Jongdae wriggled a little, burrowing into Kris's warmth. He opened his eyes and looked down, to see Chanyeol totally preoccupied with what he was doing, eyes locked on Kris's cock inside Jongdae's body and his own perking back up after long minutes of no attention. It rose up from between his casually folded legs, long and beautiful, twitching slightly with each new rush of blood. Jongdae made a small noise of want.

"Okay," Chanyeol murmured. "Here we go."

He pressed the tip of one finger inside Jongdae's body, sliding up alongside Kris's shaft. Jongdae and Kris moaned in unison, and Jongdae felt Kris's cock pulse at the touch.

Jongdae had to hand it to Chanyeol - he was very, very careful, very considerate, as he stretched Jongdae past anything he'd ever done before. His motions were slow, his touch gentle. Combined with Kris's warm breath on his neck, the reassuring little kisses he pressed to Jongdae's skin, it left Jongdae feeling a bit floaty. 

When Chanyeol had managed to get Jongdae's entrance stretched around what felt like at least three fingers, he added more lube and then, excruciatingly slowly, pushed his fingers up and around Kris's knot. It was the furthest stretch yet and Jongdae cried out, his back arching with the impossible _fullness_ of it. Behind him, Kris made a choked noise, his breath coming in deep pants.

"Shit," Chanyeol moaned. "Shit, you're so fucking _tight_." His other hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing hard. "Oh God, I want to be inside you so much."

Kris growled. "Not before he's ready."

Chanyeol nodded his agreement, and made some tiny movement with his fingers, something so small it was almost not there at all, but it hit Jongdae's prostate _just right_ and Jongdae's entire body jerked like he'd been struck by lightning.

"Shit!" Kris hissed. Strong arms wrapped around Jongdae's torso, pinning his arms and his upraised knee to his chest, and long legs tangled with his outstretched one, completely pinning him.

"Hmm, seems like I found a good spot," Chanyeol muttered. He made another small movement, hard to tell exactly what, but it might have been squeezing and rubbing at Kris's knot. Kris blew out a labored breath, his body shuddering around Jongdae's, but he held on.

"Fucking _cut that out_ ," Kris gasped.

Chanyeol laughed. "See, Jongdae, what you might not realize is how intensely sensitive an alpha's knot is, especially buried inside an ass as hot as yours."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jongdae said shakily. "Oh god, Chanyeol. More, please _more_."

A hum. "Like this?" He spread his fingers out, and Jongdae gasped, the jolt of pleasure surging up far enough for him to feel it in his eyelids. "Ooh, yep, that's it." He did it again, and again, and Jongdae tried to squirm, but he was so thoroughly pinned, all he could do was _feel_ as his body was pushed to the limit, and then _past_.

Finally, Chanyeol worked his hand back out, leaving Jongdae feeling terribly open and loose despite Kris's thick knot still inside him. "He still needs more prep," Kris argued, but Chanyeol shook his head.

"Getting past your knot is the hard part," he pointed out. He poured out still more lube onto his hand, and worked it over his cock in long strokes. Apparently he just knotted quickly, because there was the beginnings of a bulge near his base again, and oh shit, oh _shit_ was that really about to go inside Jongdae? Because _wow_.

Chanyeol stretched out on the bed next to Jongdae, one arm slid under Jongdae's neck where Kris's had been until he had to hold Jongdae down, and the other reaching down to guide his cock forward. The slicked head of his cock pressed against Jongdae's entrance, nudging, and Jongdae closed his eyes.

The first bit was surprisingly easy, right up until Chanyeol reached Kris's knot. He stopped, and all three breathed for a moment, and Jongdae turned his hands to get a grip on Kris's wrist to ground himself.

"Okay," he breathed.

Chanyeol pushed forward. There was resistance Jongdae could feel, and then the lube did its job and Chanyeol's cock slipped past Kris's knot.

Jongdae _screamed_.

"Fuck," Chanyeol moaned in shock. Kris was silent, but Jongdae could feel him gasping harshly against Jongdae's back. "Fuck, oh _fuck_ , oh my-" He swallowed. "Dae? You okay?"

"No?" Jongdae choked out. "Maybe? Give me...a moment." He could distinctly feel both cocks, massive and throbbing and pressed tightly together inside him. It was simultaneously the worst and best thing he'd ever felt.

Chanyeol leaned down and kissed him hungrily, eating at his mouth like a man starved. Jongdae whimpered pathetically, too overwhelmed to kiss back, but he was grateful for the distraction, just as he was grateful for Kris's arms around him, his wrist locked in a death grip in Jongdae's hands.

When the ringing in his ears had quieted, and the stretch felt like a stretch and not like being ripped apart, Jongdae took a deep breath and pulled his insides as tight as he could manage, clenching down around the flesh inside him.

Feeling stuffed so full, feeling both of them throb inside him, was incredible, but even better was the way both of them jerked at once, the way all of the hands on him clenched and the way the hormones in the air spiked. It was a lot of power for one little omega to have, and it kind of went to Jongdae’s head. He tentatively moved his hips, just to try it, and the impossible friction from the two hard cocks rubbing inside him made his entire body buzz.

"Holy _fuck_ , Jongdae," Chanyeol panted. "I think you're _actively_ trying to kill us." 

"Little shit," Kris growled, sounding just as out of breath. Jongdae chuckled, but he only got two chuckles in before he had to stop, because even _laughing_ was making them rub his insides in all sorts of new ways.

Chanyeol rocked in just a little further, tiny little thrusting motions that sent fireworks off in Jongdae's stomach. Behind him, Kris was moaning softly, a long, low, unbroken sound of pleasure.

"Okay?" Chanyeol asked, and Jongdae nodded, his head tipping forward until his forehead rested against Chanyeol's shoulder. Chanyeol pressed a gentle kiss to his ear and started making the motions bigger and bigger.

Jongdae wanted to tell them how good it felt, how _amazing_ they were, or at least to swear and curse, but honestly he couldn't find it in himself to form words. He only made noise, whining, sobbing, pathetic little sex noises that would have been more than a little shameful, had he the capacity to be ashamed at that moment. Jongdae was so, so very stretched out, so _open_ , that Chanyeol could thrust pretty freely, and he did just that, pumping into Jongdae at a steady pace, with steadily increasing force.

"Fuck," Chanyeol whispered, sounding far more wrecked than he should, considering he was _not_ the one currently taking two very large cocks. And after a minute, Jongdae realized why, when Chanyeol gave one particularly powerful thrust and his burgeoning knot slipped in past the ring of Jongdae's entrance.

Jongdae sucked in a noisy, startled breath, and it didn't come back out again. Chanyeol's knot dragged at his rim as he pulled back, and forced him open wider than anything yet as it pushed back in. The third thrust was cut short, and both alphas cried out, and Chanyeol halted, his entire body trembling. 

Hazy and overwhelmed as he was, it took Jongdae a minute to figure out what had just happened. Chanyeol's knot had hit Kris's and was forced to stop, driving Kris as deeply inside Jongdae as he could go, like a sledgehammer driving in a stake. Jongdae was stuffed full to bursting, two knots stacked partially on top of each other, and Chanyeol's was swelling noticeably, crushing Kris's cock into Jongdae's insides.

Chanyeol was trembling, but Kris was all but _squirming_ , his teeth pressed against Jongdae's shoulder and his grip gone vise-like. Every muscle in his body was clenching tight with need, his knot pulsing, and Jongdae only figured out what was going on when Chanyeol snarled like and animal and growled out "Yeah, come for me, come on," and then Kris was screaming and jerking and shooting what felt like a _river_ of come deep into Jongdae's body.

It seemed like it lasted for _ages_. Jongdae clenched his eyes tightly shut and rode it out, living the feeling of Kris's hot seed shooting inside him as vividly as he could manage, his own overworked, twice-spent cock somehow managing to swell back to life. 

As Kris finally went lax, his last few pulses jerky but intense, Jongdae let out the breath he'd been holding and managed to pry his eyes open. Chanyeol's eyes were locked over his shoulder at Kris, blown totally black with lust, and his mouth was dropped open in an expression of awe.

Kris took one shuddering, gasping breath, the hand still holding up Jongdae's leg feeling much more feeble than before. "You absolute bastard," he rasped. "I hate you."

A wide smile broke over Chanyeol's face. "Sure you do, big guy," he said patronizingly. "I'm sure you do."

He started to thrust again, and both Kris and Jongdae shuddered wildly. Kris's knot was finally beginning to shrink now, albeit very slowly, and as he got softer, Chanyeol thrust harder and harder, until Chanyeol's growing knot slipped past Kris's shrinking one. With a great groan of effort, Kris pulled himself free, collapsing onto the bed behind Jongdae and leaving Chanyeol to fuck freely into Jongdae's wide-open, fluid-filled body.

And freely fuck he did. As hard as Kris had fucked him, Chanyeol fucked much harder, having no worries now that he might hurt Jongdae. It wasn't long before Jongdae wasn't able to hold his body up under the onslaught, and he fell onto his back, his knees pushed to his chest as Chanyeol pounded into him, crying out feebly as pleasure assaulted him anew.

Finally, Chanyeol's knot was big enough to fill him by himself, and Chanyeol pushed in deep and stayed there. Jongdae held onto him and panted, too strung-out by this point to do anything else but feel.

He'd basically forgotten Kris was laying beside them, watching over them, until a low, rough, familiar voice in his ear asked, "Can you come again?"

Jongdae turned his head and looked at Kris, knowing his stare was probably fucked-out vacant and unable to do anything about it. Kris's expression was tender, fond, and something about it was too much. Jongdae felt tears welling in his eyes.

He swallowed, and nodded, and tried to find his voice. "Help me?" he pleaded.

Kris pressed soothing lips to his temple, reached between his body and Chanyeol's, and wrapped a big, hot hand around Jongdae's cock.

Oh, that was good. That was _so_ good. Just the pressure of his hand had Jongdae swelling, hardening; he started rocking between them, fucking up into Kris's hand and grinding down onto Chanyeol's knot. Despite that he had already come twice, it was a shockingly short amount of time before he was ready to come again, and when he did, the overwhelming stimulation had him arching and clawing at Chanyeol's back, violent contractions of his cock and balls that resulted and a pathetically small amount of come, and his stretched-out passage desperately clamping down again onto Chanyeol's throbbing knot.

It dragged Chanyeol over the edge with him, and as Jongdae was coming down, Chanyeol was going off, his teeth dug into Jongdae's shoulder right over the bite mark Kris had left just a few minutes ago, muffling a roar into Jongdae's skin. 

Chanyeol collapsed on top of him, and for a moment, all three of them were still.

Then, the bed shifted, and Kris curled up along Jongdae's side, looking more than a little fucked-out and glowy. He peppered Jongdae's face in kisses, drawing a helpless giggle from Jongdae, and even reached up to press one obnoxiously wet kiss to Chanyeol's temple as well.

Chanyeol growled at him halfheartedly. "Go away," he said, but it sounded more pouty than fearsome, and his shove to Kris's shoulder was weak.

"Nope," Kris said serenely. He threw an arm around Chanyeol's back and got comfortable. Chanyeol huffed, but he didn't protest further.

For his own part, Jongdae let the two alphas blanket him and drifted off, sated and warm and safe.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

Jongdae awoke sometime later to deep voices in low conversation elsewhere in the flat.

“I’m still not sure why we didn’t just order takeaway.”

“He’s gonna be ravenous when he wakes up, trust me.”

“Which is why we order a lot of takeaway.”

A growl. Jongdae was awake enough to recognize it as Kris. “After what he just did for us, he gets better than greasy delivery jajangmyeon.”

Jongdae smiled to himself, and made to roll over. The moment he moved, a bone-deep ache made itself known. He made a surprised noise and halted, collapsing onto the bed.

Moments later, a head that was becoming quite familiar poked into Jongdae’s bedroom. “You’re awake,” Chanyeol observed. He came over and crouched by the bed, his arms crossed on the mattress and chin resting on his wrists. “How’re you doing? How’s your heat?”

“Achy,” Jongdae admitted. His voice, he found, was hoarse. “And I think my heat’s already broken. It couldn’t take both of you.”

A wicked smile. “Yeah, I bet.” Chanyeol glanced at the door, and lowered his voice. “You were fucking incredible,” he murmured.

Jongdae blushed. “Thanks? And, uh, thank you for giving him a chance.” He jerked his head at the door, where he could hear Kris puttering about in the kitchen. “He means a lot to me.”

“I could see that,” Chanyeol said. “He’s a pretty cool dude when his guard is down. Sexy, too.” He winked, and Jongdae laughed. “I think he might have been serious about offering me his knot, too. _That_ would be a new experience.” His head lolled to the side, regarding Jongdae with melted-chocolate eyes. “We weren’t sure how you would feel, so we both called in. We’re yours for the next two days.” Something fluttered behind his eyes, quickly hidden. “Assuming you want to keep us, of course.”

Oh. Jongdae’s heart thumped oddly. On impulse, he surged forward, ignoring his aching body to press a firm kiss to Chanyeol’s mouth.

“I’m keeping you,” he said.

Chanyeol’s smile brightened the room.

“Good,” he said. “Because I kind of like how we smell on you.”

Jongdae smiled helplessly back.

“Quit flirting and come help me with this,” Kris yelled from the other room. Chanyeol rolled his eyes, but he got up and left, and Jongdae flopped back down, thinking he was probably in for an interesting future.


End file.
